


Vanilla Latte

by Estelle



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: The door of Reid‘s office opens, and Luke sticks his head in, a big smile on his face. “Dr. Oliver! Fancy seeing you here!”Reid rolls his eyes. “I work here. This is literally my office.”





	Vanilla Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CSIFan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/gifts).



> Gwen told me to choose a prompt from [this list](https://bat-trxsh.tumblr.com/post/163040084817/prompt-list), and they are all so good! I went with the first one :)

The door of Reid‘s office opens, and Luke sticks his head in, a big smile on his face. “Dr. Oliver! Fancy seeing you here!”  
Reid rolls his eyes. “I work here. This is literally my office.”  
Luke’s smile falters and Reid gets the feeling that he said something wrong. He actually gets that feeling a lot, but normally he doesn’t care what others think, but this is _Luke_.  
Luke, who now looks a little defeated. “Right, of course. I brought you coffee.” He places the take out cup on the desk, and Reid knows that it’s his favourite, the ridiculously sweet vanilla latte that Luke teases him about, but has never actually mentioned to anyone, just like he promised.  
Then he turns around, his shoulders slumping, and Reid can’t have that. Hurriedly, he stands up and places himself between Luke and the door.  
“Okay, what’s wrong?”  
Luke sighs. “Nothing. It’s fine. I’m being stupid.”  
“Hey, no.” Reid reaches out and takes Luke’s hands, pulling him a little closer. “I said something wrong and you’re upset. It’s not stupid. Just tell me what it is. Please?” Reid can’t believe he’s doing this, admitting he did something wrong and talking about his _feelings_ , but again, this is _Luke_ , and he would do anything for him.  
Luke still isn’t looking at him, though. “Just forget it. It’s ridiculous.”  
At that, Reid has to grin slightly. “I do agree that you get upset about the stupidest things, but if I did something wrong, it’s not ridiculous. Just tell me what it is and let me fix it, okay?”  
Finally, Luke looks up, and suddenly leans forward and kisses him. “You’re amazing.”  
Now Reid is grinning outright. “I know.” He quickly kisses Luke again, relieved that they are apparently okay enough to do that. “Don’t think you can distract me from the issue with this, though.”  
“Can’t I?” Luke is grinning too now, and kisses Reid more thoroughly this time, which he can’t help but reciprocate.  
A while later, they are both flushed and breathing hard, and Reid leans his forehead against Luke’s.  
“So?”  
“Can’t you let it go? It seems even more ridiculous now.” Luke sounds embarrassed and Reid sighs. “Just tell me.”  
Reid didn’t think it was possible, but Luke blushes even harder, then mumbles something that he can’t have heard right.  
“Did you just say you wanted to spice up our sex life?” At first he wants to laugh, because that _is_ ridiculous, their sex is _amazing_ , but then he frowns. What if Luke doesn’t think so? If he thinks their sex needs “spicing up”, then there definitely _is_ a problem.  
“Are you unhappy with our sex life?”, he asks carefully, already thinking about what he can do different, what he can do better.  
“What, no!” Luke pulls back, sounding shocked, and Reid feels a little reassured.  
“Then why?”  
“I just thought...” Luke bites his lip, and Reid wants to kiss him again, but he doesn’t, because this is _important_. “Well, you have so much experience, and I don’t, and...”  
“You think I am unhappy?” Reid can’t believe he’s hearing this.  
Luke just shrugs, looking at the floor, and Reid sighs, and reaches out to tip his chin up so that he has to look at him.  
“Luke, I love you.” He realises he hasn’t said that since that time on the parking lot a few weeks ago when he went to get the new heart for Chris and nearly got his licence revoked because he almost punched one of the doctors in the other hospital, but in the end he made it back in time, and everything worked out.  
But maybe that is where the issue lies.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t said it more. I am _extremely_ happy though, and I think our sex life is _fantastic_.”  
“Really?” Luke is beaming now, and Reid loves how all his emotions are always clearly written on his face.  
“Yeah. Want me to show you?” With that, he pulls Luke closer to make sure he knows _exactly_ how happy Reid is with him.


End file.
